


牢笼2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 亲妈文学+嫂子文学双龙有荤话有
Kudos: 9





	牢笼2

韩朵朵今天下午没有事情，回家比刘启早，刘启去运送火石，而他似乎忘记家中还有个刘培强，韩朵朵锁上了家门，又推开刘培强的那扇门，刘培强正在屋里头沉沉酣睡着，他赤裸着身子，他是个男人，而韩朵朵又看见他那个柔软器官，刘培强手腕上挂着能打开铁链的钥匙，而刘培强心甘情愿自我束缚，他没有打开铁链离开，韩朵朵有些慌张，他感觉自己面对着刘培强硬了，而这时候刘培强正睁开眼睛，便看见韩朵朵裆部隆起，或许是少年确实天赋异禀，也着实的将刘培强吓了一下，他往后缩了缩，有些茫然的样子。

“……朵朵？你回来了。”

“刘叔叔…那个，你可以也当我妈妈吗。”

韩朵朵有些踟蹰，但还是这么说出了口，刘培强卷着被子裹在里头听见韩朵朵这么询问愣了一下，还是笑了颔首当做答应，韩朵朵看着刘培强上前几步他红着脸掀开刘培强身上被子，刘培强躲闪不及被少年抚摸上胸口乳首，韩朵朵喘着粗气含住刘培强乳首，又着急忙慌的蹬掉裤子把性器往刘培强体内塞，少年心急，压根不知道要扩张这回事，疼得刘培强直吸凉气，少年也是头一回，狠狠抽插几回便顶开了刘培强的宫口，被人里头宫腔嘬的直接交代了第一回的精，韩朵朵急得要哭，刘培强哭笑不得拍了拍韩朵朵的背，而少年这时候像是得了什么劲性器又硬起来一个劲在刘培强里头捣干。

“妈妈里面好棒…朵朵一定努力、让妈妈满足！”

“朵朵、别…啊……好深……”

刘培强一时分不清自己念的究竟是朵朵还是多多，他只感觉到自己最内里宫口也被少年捣开，他在里头肆意捣干着，而穴口也有些难耐的收缩夹紧了少年的性器，韩朵朵脸上通红俯下身去含着刘培强的乳尖吮吸，少年红着眼去掐刘培强的腰狠狠往人里头干，刘培强哭喘着发抖有些难以忍受，少年力气大精力又足，操了许久还没射，他只得哭喘着喊叫。

“朵朵、不要了…不要……”

“妈妈…是觉得朵朵的肉棒不够让妈妈舒服吗？”

刘培强红着脸摇头，韩朵朵也不犹豫，抽出了性器望着刘培强，刘培强不断喘息着但明显还未能满足，韩朵朵伸手用手指去插入人体内操干几下带出一手的粘腻液体，他又似乎有些为难一样，将那些液体抹在了刘培强的脸颊。

“可是妈妈里面很湿啊…真的不需要朵朵用肉棒帮妈妈的骚穴擦一擦吗？好湿呢。”

刘培强听着少年粗俗的词语被逗的满脸通红，韩朵朵俯下身去含住刘培强的穴，又用食指去摁着刘培强的阴核挑逗，刘培强红着脸发抖，性器硬挺着却已经什么都射不出来了，少年把着他大腿根舔弄着他穴口将那些淫水全数舔净又往里头探，但舌头终究是比不上少年的性器，男人窄小的穴口被人舔了个透又被含着阴唇挑逗，穴里顿时喷出股水儿射在韩朵朵脸上，韩朵朵似乎愣了下，表情更加难过。

“妈妈里面很难受很痒吧…为什么不告诉朵朵，嚷朵朵帮妈妈的忙呢……”

“难受、呜…朵朵……”

刘培强红着眼望着韩朵朵，他腿仍然大张着，柔软的穴口张合渴求着满足，而韩朵朵伸手用手指插入刘培强内里操干几下，刘培强红着脸在快高潮的时候韩朵朵却突然抽出手指似乎有些为难。

“但是真的好想听妈妈自称妈妈…然后请求一下朵朵呢，好不好呀？”

刘培强红着脸，压根没听见门口的开门声和细微的脚步声，韩朵朵十分兴奋的望着床上大张着腿的男人，也没有注意到那些，刘培强通红着脸小声的开口。

“……妈妈里面，好湿，好难受…想要朵朵的肉棒，来，给妈妈擦一擦，满足妈妈……”

韩朵朵这才满意的上前，他刚想插入时候门却开了，刘启一脸冷静抱起刘培强，他脱下裤子径直将性器插入刘培强体内操干几下抵着刘培强敏感点生生将他操到高潮才掰着刘培强雌穴看了眼韩朵朵。

“试试两个人行不行，过来。”

韩朵朵刚刚看见刘启的时候顿时就怂了，但看着刘培强在刘启怀里被操的又喘又叫的时候又硬了起来，刘启这时候掰着刘培强的穴邀请他他站起身凑到刘培强身后，但刘培强却害怕，少年和青年的东西都不算小的，若是同时的操进去怕不是得裂开，他想反驳什么但是被刘启吻住了唇，少年小心翼翼抵着刘培强的穴的那点缝隙插了进去，刘培强身子一抖内里喷出大股的水又被结结实实完全的堵在了穴里，他哭叫着捶打刘启肩膀想要反抗，又被一前一后的年轻身子抱着开始操干，内里敏感被刘启抵着狠狠碾磨而韩朵朵精力足抱着刘培强的腰胡乱操干也能操开他宫口，刘培强没了力气只能红着眼睛软在刘启怀里软着声求饶说不要，刘启咬住刘培强的耳朵。

“我不够？你还要勾引我弟？”

韩朵朵没吭声，好像真的是刘培强主动开口勾引的他一样，但刘启哪能不知道刘培强哪会出声勾引人，多半是韩朵朵主动凑上去把刘培强玩了个湿透又摆着要他开口说那些骚了吧唧的荤话的，刘启咬着刘培强耳朵狠狠捣开刘培强宫口满满射进去一堆精，韩朵朵等着刘启退出去后也才操开刘培强里头，两股微凉的精一起堆在刘培强宫腔里头又缓慢顺着被操开的宫口流出来些许，刘培强软在床上，那些白浊快流出穴的时候刘启拿了根震动棒塞进刘培强穴里头又打开了，他拿着被热水泡过的布擦干净了刘培强身上脏污，才拽着韩朵朵出了屋子。

“刘培强，趁早给我怀个孩子，你可以的吧？”

“最后，韩朵朵，咱们来聊聊，你背着你哥我偷吃你叔的事儿。”


End file.
